L'amour en Enochien
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ OS/ [Lemon fluff] - Dean et Castiel sont en couple, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Du moins presque car l'ange à un secret. Quand Dean fait part du problème à son frère, Sam se fait un devoir de l'aider. Dean risque d'être surpris de découvrir ce que lui cachait Castiel...


**.:: L'AMOUR EN ENOCHIEN ::.**

 _Encore un OS en attendant la suite de_ _ _« TrueSPNStory Fanfic » - Non, je ne l'oublie pas, la rédaction est en cours ! ;-)  
_ Mi fluff, mi lemon. ___Petit délire que j'avais envie de mettre en OS.  
_ Rating M parce qu'il y a un peu de sexe explicite, mais pas beaucoup - désolée pour celles et ceux qui espéraient - et parce qu'il y a - très peu, mais quand même - de la vulgarité.  
L'intro est "imposante", si on considère que le fond du problème n'est "pris en main" qu'à partir du 3/4 du texte, mais bon, pour une fois, j'avais envie de poser le cadre comme il faut._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé !  
J'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à lire mon petit OS... ^^  
Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _OS_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: L'amour en Enochien ::  
OS - Chapitre unique  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Sam connaissait son frère sur le bout des doigts.  
Pour beaucoup, il aurait semblé détendu, buvant son café debout derrière Castiel, lisant le journal par dessus l'épaule du noiraud, une main dans la poche arrière de son jean...  
Mais Sam voyait, savait reconnaître les signes.

Dean se tenait bien trop droit. D'habitude, il aimait se pencher sur l'épaule de son ange. Il ne le touchait pas, jamais plus qu'il ne faut, pas en public. Cela le mettait encore un peu mal à l'aise. Malgré le fait qu'il avait fini par avouer ses sentiments, qu'il ne se voyait pas vivre sans Castiel et qu'il avait osé lui dire à quel point il était important pour lui. La seule personne face à qui il osait un tant soi peu se laisser aller à des démonstrations d'affection - et encore, c'était beaucoup dire - c'était Sam. Et Sam savait que Dean aimait sentir l'odeur sucrée de Castiel au réveil.  
Mais pas ce matin...

Dean avait le cou raide, sa main plongée dans sa poche arrière de pantalon lui donnait un air coincé, ses sourcils exprimaient de la contrariété. Il buvait son café sans sortir le nez de sa tasse une seule fois...  
Non, Dean n'était pas détendu du tout.

Castiel tournait les pages de son journal sans vraiment faire attention à l'état de Dean. Il avait encore un peu la tête dans le cirage, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux témoignant de fatigue...

Les deux chasseurs avaient du mal à voir encore Castiel comme un ange du Seigneur, un soldat, combattant les démons et les archanges. Certes, c'était son boulot, et il le faisait bien, vraiment bien. Sur le terrain, il ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ses capacités de combat. Mais à force de le côtoyer, de le voir se questionner sur le monde humain, et surtout depuis qu'il partageait la vie des deux chasseurs, dont celle de Dean plus intimement, il est vrai qu'il était parfois difficile de se dire que c'était la même personne, le même ange...  
Déchu, ayant perdu sa grâce, retrouvée par morceau, empruntant celles des autres. À force, Castiel avait désormais tout d'un homme, humain... Faim, fatigue, troubles, désirs particuliers, envie de liberté, de choisir...  
Plus rien ne le distinguait vraiment d'un homme normal. Pas grand chose du moins. Bien qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, il avait énormément progressé. Il avait lu des livres, été au cinéma, visité des musées, voyagé en train... Il commençait à connaitre le monde.

Bon, bien sûr, il y avait encore parfois des loupées. Et plus elles mettaient Dean mal à l'aise, plus Sam s'en amusait. Ce que l'aîné ne semblait pas comprendre c'est qu'il était le seul à être encore gêné à l'idée d'avoir une relation avec un homme. Sam, lui, s'en fichait. Ça lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Évidemment, ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'était pas étonné au début, voyant son frère craquer petit à petit pour l'ange, s'occupant de lui avec la même tendresse dont il avait fait preuve avec son cadet, quand ils étaient encore enfants. Sam avait été surpris, puis rapidement réjouis à l'idée que son grand frère puisse peut-être enfin connaître les prémisses du bonheur.

Pour Sam, c'était admit, mais pour Dean, lui, il avait un peu plus de mal. C'était Sam qui avait dû crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute, et il n'avait pas tourné autour du pot...

 _oO°oO°oO°oO°_

 _\- Hey Dean... ?_  
assis à la table, devant son ordinateur.

 _\- Mmh ?_  
au fond du canapé, sans quitter l'écran de la télévision des yeux.

 _\- T'as le béguin pour Cas' ?_  
sur un ton léger.

 _\- Qu- ? Pas du tout !_  
se tournant vivement vers son frère, mal à l'aise.

 _\- Mh ?_  
sur un ton signifiant "vraiment... ?" pas convaincu du tout.

Dean se doutait bien que Sam n'était pas dupe et qu'il ne posait pas cette question au hasard.  
Il baissa les yeux, se râcla la gorge afin de s'assurer de ne pas perdre le ton au moment de reprendre la parole et déclara :  
 _\- Peut-être..._  
un peu gêné, triturant un coin de coussin d'une main.

Sam sourit, satisfait, lançant en regard amusé à Dean, ne relevant que les sourcils, sans redresser la tête.

 _\- Oh la ferme !_  
en lançant le coussin à la figure de son cadet

Sam éclata de rire avant d'ajouter :  
 _\- Je suis content... Pour toi... Et que tu me l'aies dit._

Dean lui sourit, le remercia silencieusement de ne pas le juger, et d'être heureux pour lui.

 _oO°oO°oO°oO°_

À partir de là, Dean devint un peu plus proche de Castiel. Sam ne savait pas exactement quand ni comment mais il avait eu connaissance du fait que l'ange et son frère s'étaient déclarés leur flamme, puis s'étaient embrassés. Pour le reste, il s'était contenté de penser que c'était arrivé, jusqu'à ce que quelques signes plutôt clairs viennent confirmer le fait. Et même si Dean était parfois très mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être découvert, il n'en parlait pas.

Sam réalisa que du coup, il n'avait plus entendu son frère parler de sexe depuis des mois !

\- Tu penses vraiment que ça nous concerne ? Demanda Castiel en relisant un article du journal, faisant cesser l'observation que Sam faisait de l'attitude de Dean.

 _"Nous"_. Castiel faisait désormais partie de la bande. La _Team Free Will_ comme s'était appelé Dean. Et l'ange avait raison, il méritait amplement sa place au sein de la fratrie. Il en faisait partie, il en était même une pièce importante, indispensable. Indissociable.

\- Tu rigoles ? T'as lu le témoignage ? _"Aspiré dans un miroir"_... ! Je sais pas toi mais moi je trouve qu'il y a de quoi aller jeter un oeil.

\- Oui, tu as peut-être raison... Castiel fini son chocolat. Bon, je vais m'habiller, j'arrive.

Et c'est en toute discrétion qu'il effleura la main de Dean du bout des doigts avant de s'en aller.  
Encore une fois, un oeil non averti n'aurait rien vu.  
Mais Sam avait vu. Tout comme il ne manqua pas la petite nervosité qui traversa ses yeux.

\- Tout va bien Dean ? Demanda Sam, une fois Castiel parti.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- T'as l'air tendu... Un truc qui cloche ?

\- Non, non, c'est ok...

\- C'est un truc avec Cas' ?

Dean marqua un blanc, plongea son regard dans le fond de sa tasse, bu la dernière gorgée, posa la tasse sur la table et lança un large sourire à son frère.

\- Tout va très bien Sam ! Je vais préparer nos affaires... On se retrouve dans vingt minutes.

Cette fois, il en était persuadé : le problème concernait Castiel...

\- Très bien... Soupira malgré tout Sam, abandonnant - momentanément - ses investigations sur les états d'âme de Dean.

Et vingt minutes plus tard, Dean était en train de charger l'impala de leurs sacs d'affaires. Caleçons, t-shirt, vestes, laptop, l'article de journal en question, un petit dossier avec quelques premières recherches effectuées par Sam le matin même... Une flasque d'eau bénite, un pot de sel, quelques munitions, le couteau de Ruby... Standard... Sans compter tout le reste qui restait dans le double fond du coffre.  
Castiel aussi avait droit à son petit sac, même s'il n'y cachait généralement que son trench quand il avait trop chaud - et des brownies dont il était persuadé d'être le seul au courant de leur présence. Rien d'autre ne lui était utile, d'autant qu'il ne restait jamais au motel avec les deux frères.  
C'était une volonté de Dean.  
Pas question non plus de prendre une chambre à part avec l'ange.  
Il n'aimait pas penser que son frère puisse imaginer des choses, ce qu'ils faisaient une fois seuls...  
Au bunker, ils avaient d'ailleurs chacun leur chambre et Sam ne savait jamais quand Castiel ou Dean se rejoignaient.  
Bien sûr que Sam savait que Dean et Castiel partageaient certaines nuit ensemble - et pas que des nuits - mais Dean ne voulait pas qu'il sache en plus exactement quand  
Même si Castiel avait tendance à rester maladroit sur le sujet... Comme cette fameuse nuit, lors d'une chasse...  
Sam et Dean dormaient dans un motel. Deux lits, deux frères. Et un ange qui débarque en pleine nuit, réveillant avec douceur son bien-aimé.

 _oO°oO°oO°oO°_

 _\- Cas', je t'ai déjà dit, pas quand mon frère dort à côté !_  
chuchotant, agacé.

Sam avait évidemment fini par être réveillé par les protestations de Dean et ne pu s'empêcher de le remercier mentalement face à sa sollicitude.

 _\- Fiche le camps ! Et attends-moi... J'arrive... !_  
la voix basse, le ton strict.

Sam entendit le bruissement d'ailes de Castiel s'en allant et Dean sortir du lit, s'habillant le plus silencieusement possible.  
Mais le cadet ne comptait pas laisser son frère sans aller sans le taquiner un peu avant.

 _\- Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu vas où ?_  
somnolant à moitié, les yeux mi-clos.

 _\- Heu, je... C'est... Cas a besoin de moi pour... Régler un... Truc..._  
bafouillant, plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

 _\- Oh, je vois... Bon "truc" alors..._  
le ton toujours empreint de fatigue, mais aussi très amusé.

Dean rougit, grogna un peu et s'en alla sans rien ajouter - ou juste un _"fait chier !"_ grinçant entre ses dents et pratiquement inaudible.

Dean avait été un peu contrarié, le lendemain, à l'idée que Sam ait pu se douter de ce qui s'était passé entre son frère et l'ange. Il avait donc interdit à l'ange de venir le rejoindre quand il partageait sa chambre avec son frère. Castiel avait obéit.  
Castiel obéissait toujours...

 _oO°oO°oO°oO°_

Un miroir hanté.  
Voilà le fin mot de l'histoire pour cette nouvelle chasse qui se terminait sans encombre. Les chasseurs avaient brisé le miroir après avoir couvert sa surface réfléchissante avec de la peinture. Ils l'avaient emballé dans un sac en lin, sans en oublier le moindre morceau, et le rapportait au bunker afin de l'y mettre à l'abri, ou plutôt de tenir le monde à l'abri de cette nouvelle menace.  
Il leur avait fallu deux jours pour en venir à bout, et Dean avait failli y rester. Castiel l'avait sauvé in extremis. Et Dean était encore bien là. Après s'être remis de ses émotions, il s'amusait à se moquer de Castiel et Sam qui s'étaient inquiétés pour lui.

\- Du calme les gars, personne ne peut venir à bout d'un Winchester, d'ailleurs vous devriez le savoir aussi bien que moi !

Il n'avait pas tort. Mais il n'avait pas raison non plus. Sam mit presque toute la durée du chemin de retour pour se défroisser, mais fini par admettre qu'il était préférable qu'il profite de son frère vivant plutôt que de lui faire la tête.

Une fois au bunker, le miroir dans la réserve, les sacs défaits, le repas engloutis et les douches prises, Sam se glissa dans son lit, appréciant le confort de son matelas - à noter que le motel choisi pour cette chasse proposait des chambre en pleine décrépitude, ne plus jamais y aller.  
Il ferma les yeux et sourit en entendant Castiel chuchoter dans le couloir.  
Décidément... Comme si Sam ne se doutait pas de la suite...

Le lendemain, Dean tendu, main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, le nez plongé dans sa tasse de café ne profitant pas de l'odeur sucrée de son ange.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Relança Sam. Tu sembles nerveux, ces jours...

\- Tout va bien Sam, dit Dean.

\- Je sais bien que tu n'oses pas m'en parler parce que ça vous concerne, toi et Cas', mais je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Dean soupira, tiraillé entre son envie de se confier et la gène que la confidence risquait d'occasionner. Il fit une petite moue d'acceptation, s'assit en face de Sam et commença à parler, sans regarder son cadet.

\- C'est Cas'...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- Rien, rien de grave... C'est moi... Je...

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il avait du mal à comprendre mais préféra ne rien dire sachant la peine que Dean avait à en parler. Il attendit la fin histoire de voir si tout ça prenait un sens.

\- En fait... Cas'.. Il... Il parle pendant... Finit par dire Dean, les joues un peu rosées tout en frottant nerveusement l'anse de sa tasse.

\- Il parle pendant ? Pendant quoi ? Lâcha Sam toujours dans le flou.

Dean releva la tête, lui faisant les gros yeux. Il n'allait pas lui en dire plus, il devrait se contenter de comprendre. Et cela fit tilt dans la tête de Sam qui s'en voulu soudainement de ne pas avoir compris dès le début.

\- Oh ! Pendant... Pendant ça... ? Ok... Et... ? Tu n'aimes pas ce qu'il dit ?

\- Il parle en Enochien... Alors déjà, je ne comprends rien, mais en plus... C'est super gênant, j'ai l'impression qu'il... Qu'il prie son Père ou d'autres anges...  
Dean avait terminé sa phrase d'une petite voix, toujours mal à l'aise.

\- Je vois... Mais tu as essayé de lui en parler ?

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est hyper embarrassant !

\- Mais c'est dommage que cela crée un tension entre vous pour une chose aussi bête.

Dean réfléchis un instant à cette dernière remarque. Elle était tout à fait juste.

\- Je lui en parlerai la prochaine fois qu...

Il s'arrêta net, ne souhaitant pas évoquer le fait qu'il pourrait prochainement s'envoyer en l'air avec l'ange. Sam acquiesça tout en affichant un sourire de coin qui agaça Dean, mais il ne dit rien. Il se leva, abandonnant sa tasse sur la table.

\- C'est moi qui débarrasserait... Souffla Sam, une fois son frère parti.

Quelques jours passèrent et Sam ne voyait pas son frère se détendre. Au contraire, la situation semblait le rendre de plus en plus nerveux. Puis un soir, Sam pris Dean à part dans la bibliothèque des Hommes de Lettre et lui demanda :  
\- Tu as parlé avec Cas' ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu... L'occasion... Mentit l'aîné.

Et Sam le remarqua parfaitement. Il mis donc la réponse de son frère de côté et déclara :  
\- J'ai peut-être une solution qui pourrait t'aider...

Et il tendit à Dean un pierre de la taille de sa paume, parfaitement sphérique. Elle semblait d'un blanc immaculé mais des éclats de couleurs semblaient s'y cacher et se dévoiler uniquement quand on la présentait sous le bon angle à la lumière. On y trouvait du bleu, du vert, de l'orange...  
Dean fut fasciné par la beauté de cette pierre puis, tentant d'adopter un air indifférent, demanda à son petit frère :  
\- C'est bien joli, mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire de ce cailloux.

\- C'est une pierre de traduction. Ne me demande pas comment je l'ai eu ! Dans tous les cas, elle te permettra de comprendre ce que dit Castiel. Pose-la simplement sur ta table de nuit ou n'importe où dans la pièce. Castiel ne se rendra compte de rien. Pour lui, il parlera toujours en enochien.

Dean observait son frère les yeux brillants, soudainement fascinés.

\- Tu sauras enfin à qui et de quoi il parle pendant vos ébats, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil, clin d'oeil qui lui valut un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de son frère.

Sam n'évita pas le coup, mais réussit à ne pas avoir trop mal en se tournant en même temps sur le côté. Il se frotta le bras tout en riant doucement, satisfait d'avoir mis son frère mal à l'aise, et conclu :  
\- Pour activer les pouvoirs de traduction de la pierre, et qu'elle sache ce qu'elle doit traduire et pour qui, il te suffira de la tenir une dizaines de secondes dans tes mains et de lui dire ce que tu veux qu'elle traduise.

\- Lui dire... ? Faut que je parle à un cailloux ? S'étonna Dean, sceptique.

\- Personne n'en saura rien, c'est promis, le taquina Sam.

Dean soupira en regardant encore une fois la pierre. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser mais cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Il remercia son frère et alla déposer la pierre sur sa table de nuit.

Après le repas, Dean rejoignit sa chambre, comme chaque soir, seul. Sans trop savoir encore si Castiel le rejoindrait ou s'il rejoindrait Castiel. Il posa les yeux sur la sphère blanche posée à coté de son lit. Il avait bien envie de tester les pouvoirs de cette pierre que lui avait apporté Sam. Mais en même temps, il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de savoir ce que Castiel chuchotait. S'il le disait en enochien, c'était peut-être parce que c'était privé. Mais comment pouvait-il rendre privé une partie de leurs ébats ?  
Tout en réfléchissant, Dean avait pris la pierre entre ses mains. Il la tenait depuis près de cinq minutes. C'était bien assez. Mais il devait encore lui dire ce qu'elle devait traduire. Dean hésitait encore. Devait-il le faire ? Au pire, il pouvait ne pas en parler à Castiel. Mais s'il découvrait qu'il priait les anges... ? Ou son Père... ? Non, Dean devait savoir. Il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement à ce que tous les emplumés soient de la partie quand il couche avec Castiel.

Il leva la pierre jusqu'à hauteur de ses lèvres et chuchota :  
\- Traduis-moi l'enochien que prononce l'ange Castiel...

Il allait reposer la pierre mais ajouta rapidement un _« S'il te plait... Merci... »_ avant de la déposer derrière son oreiller, vers la tête de lit, cachée, là où personne ne penserait la trouver. _  
_

Au même moment, un heurt de fit entendre sur la porte. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Dean pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Castiel. Ce dernier entra sans attendre qu'on l'y invite, comme il le faisait à chaque fois, comme il l'avait toujours fait, même avant d'être officiellement en couple avec Dean. Mais à présent, Dean l'acceptait. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne changerait pas l'ange et après tout, c'était aussi agréable.  
Bien qu'à ce moment, Dean était un peu tendu d'avoir manqué de se faire prendre en trin de demander à la pierre un coup de main.

\- Cas' ?

\- Évidemment, qui d'autre ? Répondit l'ange, tout sourire.

Et il s'approcha de Dean, assis sur son lit. Il s'avança à quatre pattes sur le lit, de façon féline, se glissant au-dessus du châtain qui se mit à sourire, un peu gêné.

Depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble, Castiel avait beaucoup apprit et s'était clairement dégourdi niveau sexe. Il était de plus en plus entreprenant, pour le plus grand plaisir de Dean, mais il gardait son air fragile d'ange candide. Ce qui le rendait encore plus... Attirant.  
Dean devait avouer que, de son côté, il avait eu du mal à passer le pas, lui qui n'avait toujours couché qu'avec des femmes. Il n'osait pas le dire, mais c'était bel et bien Castiel qui l'avait aidé à se détendre à ce niveau, ce dernier ne voyant pas le problème que deux hommes puissent coucher ensemble. En soi, il est vrai qu'il n'y en avait pas, mais Dean était malgré tout perdu face à la nouveauté. Il connaissait le corps d'un homme, le sien du moins. Mais il se retrouvait à devoir faire des choses qu'on lui avait faites, des choses qu'il avait aimé, à un autre. C'était un peu perturbant. Au début en tout cas.  
Puis Dean avait eu l'idée - bonne ou mauvaise - de montrer à Castiel un site de vidéo porno. Un prétexte, à vrai dire, pour pouvoir lui-même regarder quelques vidéo gay et piquer quelques idées. Et Castiel avait été intrigué, bon élève, acceptant _« d'essayer ce qu'on a vu dans la vidéo »_...

Castiel avait commencé à défaire le pantalon de Dean, assis sur ses jambes. Dean bougeait à peine, aidant juste ce qu'il faut le noiraud dans sa démarche. Il sentait l'excitation monter en lui, le mettre à l'étroit dans ses habits que Castiel s'empressait de lui retirer. Mais Castiel aimait le faire attendre malgré sa hâte de le déshabiller. Il le caressait, partout, sans jamais passer sur le sexe du chasseur, ou juste l'effleurer, presque par mégarde... Dean commençait à perdre patience, amusé malgré tout par le jeu de main de l'ange. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, lui retira sa veste de costard, son trench étant resté dans sa chambre - Dean ne trouvait pas que le vêtement mettait son ange très en valeur, et depuis qu'il l'avait dit à Castiel, celui-ci le portait de moins en moins - et après avoir lancé la veste au sol, il embrassa fougueusement le noiraud tout en le retournant sur le lit, prenant sa place par-dessus son amant. Il l'embrassa encore et encore, tout en défaisant à son tour son pantalon, dévorant le visage de l'ange, mordillant ses lèvres, suçant sa langue...

Puis il prit un peu de distance, juste histoire de respirer un peu, observant son ange, également à bout de souffle, les lèvres brillantes, les joues roses, les yeux à demi fermés, les yeux scintillants d'excitation. Dean lui sourit, lui déposa un nouveau baiser, bien plus chaste, au coin des lèvres et, alors qu'il avait lui aussi libéré l'objet de son désir, glissa le long du corps de Castiel jusqu'à faire face au sexe de l'ange et l'engloutir sans préliminaire.

\- Ah ! lâcha Castiel surpris par la puissance des frissons qui lui parcoururent le corps à cet instant, attrapant les cheveux du châtain.

Dean continua de plus belle. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il appréciait, c'était rendre Castiel fou de désir et cette méthode était une bonne méthode. Il faut dire qu'elle avait aussi toujours fonctionné sur lui.

\- Mmh, Anh... Continuait de souffler Castiel, retenant difficilement ses cris.

Puis Dean l'entendit gémir, juste un mot, en enochien. Sur le moment, Dean fut contrarié. Alors qu'il n'y pensait plus vraiment, il prit conscience que la pierre ne fonctionnait pas. Mais fut rapidement surpris par autre chose...

\- Aaah ouais, bouffe-moi la queue... ! T'aimes ça, sentir ma bite jusqu'au fond de ta gorge... ?

Castiel ne parlait pas très fort, mais suffisamment pour que Dean l'entende. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il s'arrêta net dans son affaire, relâchant le sexe de Castiel.  
En voyant l'ange lui lancer un regard doux, Dean devina qu'il n'aurait pas du comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Que la pierre fonctionnait et qu'elle lui avait traduit les mots en enochien. Alors que Castiel semblait suppliant, se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, attendant que Dean reprenne où il en était, ce dernier tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il sourit à son ange et le caressa d'une main, le geste tout d'abord lent, puis de plus en plus vigoureux.

Et Castiel se remit à gémir, et à parler :  
\- Oh ouais, tiens la bien... Elle est bien grosse comme tu aimes ? Hein sal-

\- Putain Cas' ! S'écria Dean brusquement, arrêtant une fois de plus son geste, faisant sursauter Castiel.

\- Qu- qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dean ? Demanda l'ange un peu désarçonné par le comportement soudain de Dean.

\- Bordel mais tu t'entends parler !? Déclara Dean tout en se rhabillant, ne trouvant pas la nudité adéquate pour s'époumoner de la sorte avec son amant.

\- Qu-quoi ? Réussi à dire Castiel d'une voix si minuscule et aiguë que Dean douta un instant que ce fut Castiel qui avait parlé.

L'ange était devenu rouge vif, refermant à son tour son pantalon et essayant de retrouver un peu de prestance mais rien n'y faisait. Il était fébrile.

\- Désolé Cas', je ne voulais pas crier, mais... J'ai été surpris...

Castiel n'osait pas relever les yeux sur Dean. C'est donc en fixant le vague qu'il signala :  
\- Mais... Ce n'est pas la première fois que... Que je parle...

\- Non, je sais mais...

Dean pris une grande inspiration. Apparemment Castiel ne se doutait pas que Dean avait compris, ce qui était effectivement logique. Il n'avait jamais appris l'enochien. Il entreprit d'expliquer à Castiel ce qu'il en était.

\- J'aurais dû t'en parler, c'est ma faute. Mais je n'osais pas. Je ne savais pas ce que tu racontais et... Ça me mettait mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression que... Que tu priais, ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre, pendant qu'on faisait l'amour...

Castiel rougit de plus belle, se passant une main nerveuse sur la nuque, les yeux écarquillés par la gêne.

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû en parler avec toi directement, répéta Dean, mais j'ai pas réussi. J'en ai parlé avec Sam... Et il m'a donné ça...

Dean sortit la pierre de traduction de sa cachette et la présenta à Castiel qui se raidit brusquement en la voyant. On aurait dit qu'il savait ce que c'était. Il se posa une main sur la bouche et se leva d'un bond, terriblement embarrassé.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Dean... Tu... Tu m'as... ?

Dean hocha la tête positivement, comprenant la question que Castiel n'arrivait pas à poser. Oui, il l'avait compris.  
Castiel se prit la tête entre les mains, honteux comme jamais, puis se passa les mains dans les cheveux, s'arrêtant sur la nuque.

\- C'est pas vrai... Oh pardon Dean... Je... C'est horriblement gênant... Je... Pardon...

\- Hey, du calme Cas', c'est pas grave, déclara soudainement Dean voyant son ange s'affoler. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est juste... Tellement... Inattendu de ta part.

Castiel courba un peu plus le dos, joignant les doigts de ses mains sur sa nuque, le regard fixé sur ses pieds.

\- C'est... Je sais, c'est...

Dean s'approcha et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer un peu. Il sentait bien que Castiel avait de la peine à assumer son penchant pour la vulgarité et qu'avoir été découvert le perturbait au plus haut point.  
Castiel accepta l'étreinte sans oser y répondre. Il glissa néanmoins son visage sous le cou du chasseur et souffla encore une fois :  
\- Pardon...

\- C'est rien... Dit une nouvelle fois Dean dans l'espoir d'apaiser Castiel.

Il attendit que le noiraud se calme un peu et s'écarta de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux avant de lui demander :  
\- Ça t'es venu comment ce goût pour le... Graveleux... ?

Dean avait terminé sa phrase en riant doucement du terme choisi pour sa question. Castiel lui poussa le visage doucement, détournant le sourire du châtain qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Dean... ! S'offusqua Castiel tout en souriant également, bien que gêné, avant de répondre à la question. Et ben... En fait c'est après qu'on ait utilisé ton ordinateur... Tu m'avais montré des vidéos d'hommes qui faisaient l'amour pour trouver de nouvelles idées, tu te souviens... ?

Dean hocha la tête. Il se souvenait parfaitement, cela remontait à plusieurs semaines.

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise et j'ai été voir si je trouvais d'autres vidéos qui m'inspirent pour te surprendre... Reprit Castiel. Et... Je suis tombée sur une vidéo où... L'homme parlait grossièrement et... J'ai... J'ai trouvé ça vraiment... excitant.

Il avait terminé en baissant les yeux, triturant le col de chemise, restée ouverte, de Dean.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi tu parlais en enochien ?

\- Parce que c'est gênant de jurer comme ça ! S'exclama Castiel en prenant un peu plus de distance. J'avais peur que tu me juges, je n'ai pas osé t'en parler... Et j'ai décidé que je parlerai en enochien.

\- Et tu ne t'es pas dit que je me poserais des questions sur ce que tu racontes ? S'étonna Dean.

\- Heu... Non... Je-j'y ai pas... Pas vraiment réfléchis en fait. Bafouilla Castiel en se grattant la tête. Je me disais que... Dans l'action, tu ne ferais pas attention.

Dean se mit à rire doucement. Castiel avait peur que le chasseur se moque de lui, mais il n'en était rien. C'était un rire attendrit. Il attira Castiel contre lui en l'attrapant par un bras et, tout en le serrant à nouveau contre lui, il lui chuchota :  
\- Jamais je ne te jugerai... J'ai juste été surpris...

Et il lui déposa un délicat baiser sur le front avant d'y appuyer sa joue et de reprendre :  
\- Si c'est ton délire, pourquoi pas, ça ne me dérange pas. Peut-être pas à tous les coups, mais on peut trouver un moyen de s'arranger...

Castiel lui sourit et le serra un peu plus fort, le remerciant, par ce geste, de ne pas le juger.

\- Entre nous, je préfère que tu kiffes les insultes et la vulgarité plutôt que de penser que tu pries ton père pendant qu'on s'envoie en l'air. Conclu Dean en riant, rapidement accompagné par Castiel qui riait encore un peu nerveusement, mais commençait à se détendre.

Ils ne terminèrent pas ce qu'ils avaient entreprit, se couchant l'un contre l'autre, le châtain accueillant l'ange sur son épaule, enroulant son bras autour de sa tête, la caressant du bout des doigts. Ils s'endormirent paisiblement, détendus, sereins.

Le lendemain matin, Sam découvrit Dean buvant son café penché sur l'épaule de Castiel qui lisait le journal, profitant du parfum sucré de son ange...  
Sam comprit que tout était arrangé entre son frère et l'ange. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, satisfait, tout en se servant un café.

 **:: FIN ::**


End file.
